


Facing the Consequences

by ushistiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Iwaizumi Hajime, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushistiddies/pseuds/ushistiddies
Summary: Angry, jealous Iwaizumi is sometimes the best Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 69





	Facing the Consequences

It was a rare sight to see Iwaizumi this angry. Sure, he acts like it sometimes but it’s just that. Acting. He only acts angry to cover up just how much he cares. 

But now, as he parts your bruised, swollen, saliva-coated lips with his thumb, you can see it. The fiery wrath in his eyes as he glares down at you.

“You’re such a fucking slut, you know that?” He growls, shoving his thumb further into your mouth. His other fingers cradle your chin as his thumb runs along the inside of your cheek before he pulls it out completely. You close your mouth as a force of habit, but another glare sent your way from above has you keeping it open, your jaw locking. 

“That’s right, keep your mouth open and wait for my cock like the little whore you are. You think it’s funny, huh, feeling up Issei like that?”  
Harsh as his words are, they do nothing but further dampen the area between your legs. 

It’s hard to gain friction when you’re on your knees, but you wouldn’t dare try it. Not if you wanted to actually cum this time.

Iwaizumi’s glare only hardens when he slaps the tip of his cock against your bottom lip.  
“You’re gonna sit here and take this cock down your throat like the cockslut you are. Do I make myself clear?”

You nod once, twice and before you can do it a third time, Iwaizumi thrusts into your mouth, holding either side of your head as he pistons his hips into you at a breakneck pace.

His hips don’t slow down even a little, not even when tears form in the corners of your eyes or when you gag as the tip of his cock hits the back of your throat.

Even when you nearly see white from the lack of oxygen, you don’t stop him. You drove him to this, so you now it’s only fair to face the consequences of your actions.

“Yeah, I bet you’re dripping down there, aren’t you, Princess? Oh wait. You can’t answer me.” He chuckles dryly as he continues to fuck your face, panting and groaning softly while he used you for his own pleasure.

He only stops and pulls out when he notices your hand wandering down between your legs. 

“And who the fuck said you could touch yourself? Bad little sluts like you don’t deserve to touch themselves.”

He silences your whining and begging by stuffing his cock back into your mouth. You didn’t think it was possible but he goes even faster, letting out a moan as he feels the wet, tight heat of your mouth surrounding him. The feel of your tongue rubbing against the underside of his cock nearly sends him into a frenzy.

“Fuck, Y/N, I’m gonna come.” is the only warning he gives as his hips stutter, he thrusts into you one last time before he grabs the back of your head, forcing down his entire length as his seed shoots down your throat. 

When he finally pulls out, he watches as you cough and splutter. And yeah, he does feel a little bad. You can tell from the way he brushes a few stray locks of hair out of your face, and how he literally picks you up, despite how weak in the knees he’s feeling right now.

“Was I too rough?”  
When you shake your head no, that’s all the confirmation he needs before he tosses you onto the bed, climbing over you.

“Good, because I’m just getting started.”


End file.
